


Safe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [2]
Category: DC Comics AU - Fandom, The Flash AU - Fandom, The Justice League AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 4





	Safe

The next morning, Barry was nervous. He wouldn’t have Diana there to help, or to calm the situation. He didn’t do good with interactions, especially with people his age. He didn’t want to let Diana down or to weird you out. Groaning, he hung his head. 

“Dada.” Eli offered his toy to him. He waved it at him, giggling. 

Barry smiled and took it. “Thank you.” He kissed his hand. “Are you ready to see our new friend?” He hoped that thing’s went smoothly. Eli squealed and went to a different toy. “Yeah.” Barry agreed and lifted him. “Let’s hope daddy doesn’t screw it up.” He sighed. Aside from Victor, he really didn’t have friends his age. Hell, when he’d told his father he had a girlfriend in his sophomore year the man was shocked. Then when he told him about Eli, it was even more surprising. Thankfully, things smoothed out once he got a small lecture. 

Eli bounced happily against Barry’s side as he carried him out of the building. Eli hated his stroller, so Barry rarely used it. He didn’t want the little guy being upset if it could be avoided. 

You were sitting under some shade when the boys arrived, focused on your book. You jumped when Eli hugged you. “Oh! Hi!” You smiled and set down your book, cuddling him up. “I didn’t see you.” You chuckled. “You are very happy, aren’t you?”

He bounced in your arms and patted your cheek. 

Barry smiled. “He is happy to see you, thankfully.” He rubbed his hands on his jeans. “What were you reading?” He asked, feeling awkward.

“Oh, an old favorite.” You handed it to him. “I just started it on my way here.” You tickled Eli. “How was your morning?” You looked up at him. 

“Good. Normal.” He nodded. “How about you?” He cleared his throat. 

“Well, Aunt Diana gets up very early, so I wound up getting up early.” You explained. “But I was able to make some breakfast.” You reached into your bag and handed him a fresh scone wrapped. “I hope you don’t have any allergies.” You said shyly. 

“None.” He said quickly and unwrapped it. “This looks great.” He nodded. 

“I wasn’t sure if you didn’t eat out much for health reasons.” You said worriedly. “I try to never assume.”

He gave her a soft smile. “It’s because I’m trying to not spend money where I don’t have to.”

“Oh.” You nodded. “I can understand that. Diana always assured me she’ll pay but nope. I’m going to earn my way.” You explained. “I’ll make sure the next time we can have a homemade picnic or something.” You told him. “I enjoy making things. Do you have a favorite sandwich?” 

He shook his head. “I love all sandwiches. You’re nice.” He blurted out, looking down. 

You smiled at that. “I’m trying to make a good impression.” Eli squirmed and pointed to the park. “Let’s go play, cutie.” You stood. “Is there anything he isn’t supposed to climb on?” You asked Barry. 

“Just the little bars, he’s not ready yet.” Barry nodded. “Everything else is safe.” He assured. “He tends to stick to the slides anyway.” 

“I love slides!” You smiled. 

Barry wasn’t sure what he was feeling aside from being very nervous. Not because of you, but because of himself. His hands were sweaty and he just followed, unable to stop glancing your way. You were so good with Eli. And the little boy already loved you, constantly reaching for you when he wasn’t in your arms. 

* * *

After the park, he didn’t have a lot of free time until Diana’s fundraiser, and hadn’t really texted you all that much. You weren’t worried, knowing he was busy. You messaged him that you looked forward to seeing him that evening and started to get ready yourself. You looked forward to seeing him greatly. He was a gentleman, which was nice, and very sweet. 

Once you were done ready, you opened his message thread and sighed. Nothing. You hoped that he was still coming, and that nothing came up with Eli. You knew kids were unpredictable. You went out of your room, ready to go. Your Aunt was likely in the main hall with Bruce. You smiled when you found her. “Ready to help if you need me.” 

She turned to you. “You look beautiful!” 

“Thank you. You, too!” You smiled. 

Bruce grinned. “You’re all grown up aren’t you?” He chuckled. “Come a long way from Barbies and pigtails.” 

You lightly punched his arm. “I sure am.” You looked at your aunt. “Have you spoken to Barry?” You asked, curious. 

She nodded, “This afternoon. He called me on his work break to warn me he may be running a little late.” 

“Oh, okay.” You were hopeful that you could speak with him. “Will Clark be coming?” You asked, not wanting to linger in the subject of Barry and make your aunt ask questions.

“Yep. Got the nerd out.” Bruce said proudly as if it was him. “Him and Lois will be here shortly.” 

“Awesome.” You chuckled. “Arthur?” You asked. 

“He prefers to run a little late.” Diana shook her head. “I think he likes to make an entrance.” She sighed. 

You nodded. “That fits him.” You mused. “From what you’ve told me, and the little I’ve talked on the phone with him.” You noted. 

“It does.” Bruce agreed. “Ready to get this party started?” 

“Fundraiser, Bruce.” Diana chuckled. “Please do not flirt with every pretty lady that comes.” Her voice was playful. 

“But what if they donate?” He smirked. “Oh, we should do a silent auction. Sell dates! You know how much you could get for Arthur?” He said as if it was the most brilliant idea. “And you, too! We’ll get thousands.” 

“You are not auctioning off me or our friends.” Diana shook her head. “Or anyone for that matter.” She gave him a raised eyebrow look, making you giggle.

“Fine.” He sighed heavily and let you both go first to get things started. He went to check on other things. 

You wondered around while people started showing up and lingered by the appetizers. You kept scanning the crowd for Barry, eager to see him dressed up. You bounced slightly on your heels and checked your phone. 

* * *

Barry had rushed home after work to change, stopping to play with Eli for a few minutes. He would be asleep when he got home. He kissed his head before he left, nervous for a number of reasons as he headed over to the event. He was less dressed up than everyone else there. 

Taking a deep breath, he told himself to calm down. Diana would be there, making sure he was alright. Once he got there, he immediately did his best to find her, trying to avoid Bruce or Arthur since he knew they might make it worse. They looked like what society felt men should look like. He rubbed his arms, finally spotting Diana and rushed to her. “Hi!” He gave her a shy smile. 

“Barry!” She hugged him, kissing his cheek. “You look wonderful.” She always enjoyed seeing him out of uniforms. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Me too. The turn out looks great.” He nodded encouragingly. “I hope that means you’ll hit your goal. I mean, you always do…”

She grinned. “I hope so.” She nodded. “Y/N is over by the appetizers if you want to see her.” She nudged him. “Or Arthur is over there, and Bruce is probably off flirting somewhere.”

He chewed on his lip. “I might go say hi to the guys.” He nodded. “Get the teasing over with.”

Diana nodded. “Aright.” She said gently. “I hope you enjoy your evening.” She squeezed his arm before going to talk to more individuals. 

Letting out a breath, he looked around and spotted Arthur leaning against a wall. He shuffled over. “Um. Hey.” He waved. 

Arthur raised a brow and smirked. “Hey yourself.” He chuckled. “From what I heard you’d be with someone a bit prettier than me.” 

Barry blushed. “Just me. Was just checking in with you.” He shrugged. “Making sure you still wanted help with your schedule tomorrow?”

“Sure, kid.” Arthur nodded. “Could use the help.” He agreed. “Want me to stop by, or you comin’ to my place?” 

Barry thought for a minute. “You could stop by. I’m sure Eli will enjoy your company.” He usually napped against the large man. Or across his lap. “He was really excited to see Diana the other day.” 

Arthur nodded. “Cool, I like the little guy. Glad he hasn’t picked up much of your awkwardness.” He ruffled Barry’s hair. “He’ll be picking up chicks better than you in no time.” Arthur grinned, then arched his brow again. “Maybe.” He looked as you approached them. “Hey, mini Diana.” He grinned at you. 

You playfully rolled your eyes at the nickname. “Hey, Arthur. Hi, Barry.” You smiled. “I heard you got here okay so I thought I’d come say hey.” You heard Arthur chuckle and walk away. “How’s Eli?”

Barry couldn’t meet your eyes. “Uh. Good….good.” He nodded. “Active.” He added. 

“That’s good.” You watched him. “I think you look nice tonight.” You smiled. He really did look handsome. “I like that color on you.” You motioned to his shirt. 

His cheeks flared up. “T-Thanks. You look nice, too.” He said shyly. 

“Thank you.” You could tell he was uncomfortable. “Want to take a walk somewhere quiet?” You offered. “There are a lot of people here.” 

“It’s okay.” He said softly. “Thanks, though.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I, uh, need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.”

You watched him rush off and sagged slightly. Had you done something? You looked down then around you before going to find a place to stand. You only knew a few people there. Hopefully he’d return soon. Diana spotted you first and came over. “Are you alright?” 

You shrugged. “I think so. I just feel I upset Barry. He didn’t seem like he wanted my company.” You sighed. “I’m just not sure what I did.” 

She frowned slightly. “Oh, no.” She said sadly. “I am sure you did nothing.” She put her hand on her shoulder gently. 

You bit your lip. “I’m hoping he comes back.” You let out a breath. 

“Maybe I could see what the issue is?” She offered. “He is usually comfortable opening up to me. Maybe it was just a bad day at work?”

You nodded. “Maybe. He seems to have been busy lately.” You hoped you hadn’t offended him by adoring Eli. “I haven’t talked to him all that much.” You said honestly. 

“Maybe he picked up a new job he didn’t tell anyone about.” She hummed. “I’ll find out, don’t worry.” She told you. “Do you know where he- nevermind, I see him.” She smiled and made her way towards Barry. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Barry?”

He nodded. “Something I can help with?” He wanted to be helpful. 

“Just checking in. I heard you’ve been busy?” She asked. “New job?” She motioned for him to walk with her. 

“No.” He shook his head. “Been working and taking Eli to the park when I can.” He told her. “This week may be busier, though, I think I’m getting more hours at the store, and I’ll be at Bruce’s a couple days.” 

She hummed and nodded. “And how are things with Y/N?” She asked casually. “You two seemed to get along well.”

He blushed instantly. “We’re okay.” It wasn’t like the two of you were close, so there wasn’t much to tell. 

“Good to know. She was worried she upset you.” She disclosed. “I assured her that wasn’t the case.” She glanced at him. When he swallowed and looked down, she squeezed his arm. “Did she?” They were currently alone in the kitchen, so she leaned against a counter. “Talk to me, Barry.” 

“I’m scared.” He said instantly. “She was so nice to me and Eli. Especially Eli and that’s so cool.” He stared at his shoes. “But what happens when she realizes I’m not ‘cool’? I only have one actual friend my age- Victor.” He shrugged. “And look at what happened with Julie. I’m not saying that they’re the same! At all!” He added quickly, not wanting to upset her. “We were together over a year and poof. Gone.” Having to lose someone else terrified him, and he felt that was on him. “And now it's worse if Eli gets attached. He loves her already!” He sounded almost panicked. “It’s my job to keep him from getting hurt!”

Diana remained calm for him and nodded. “I can see why you would be scared, Barry. It’s not just your heart anymore. However, as biased as I am, I don’t think Y/N would hurt you like Julie. Especially since you two are only friends at the moment.” 

“But friends turn to more than friends and then I fall and then I find out they don’t fall with me and I’m left alone!” He tugged at his hair. “And that’s scary. I work, I take care of Eli, and sometimes I hang out with Victor. That’s it. It’s  _ safe _ .” He said firmly. “Enjoying someone’s company as much as I did hers, so quickly, is not safe.” His voice was soft. “She’s friendly, and nice, and sweet… and will make friends easily at school. She won’t need me.” He said sadly, looking at Diana. “She won’t want someone who doesn’t party and only works.” He wasn’t a social person. He was shy, and didn’t ‘click’ with people. “So better end it before it even starts.” 

She pulled him into a hug, feeling for him. “Oh, Barry.” She hugged him tightly for a moment. “I had no idea you had these concerns.” She rubbed his back before letting him go. 

“This whole time.” He said with a sigh. “I wish I could be like other people my age, but that’s just not me.” 

“You don’t have to be.” She said softly. “You’re wonderfully you, Barry. And I truly believe Y/N enjoys that.” She cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile. “How about one of your days off, or a morning off, whatever, we all take Eli to the zoo?”

He chewed on his lip. “Yeah, okay. I can try.” He agreed. “Do you mind if I skip out the back? I’m sorry to bail… just… yeah.” 

She looked sad but nodded. “If you’re sure.” She wouldn’t force him to stay. “Please text me when you get home so I know you’re safe?” 

“I will.” He promised. “Thank you.”


End file.
